


My Lady by William Pratt

by gracefulally



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-28
Updated: 2006-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem William wrote for Drusilla after he caught Angelus in bed with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady by William Pratt

Your mane of flowing chestnut is quite soft  
The luscious scent of which doth waft  
It is like the untainted blood of a virgin  
The torturing touch of your killing kiss  
Nothing short of the devil’s blooming bliss  
My lady...  
Lovelier than any plant that dare grows  
He wraps his oafish arms around you  
I’ll break the great tit’s nose

Cracking punch of a haughty hand  
Leaves a telling bruising brand  
Of my undying love for a rose now thorned  
Splaying a gash across my forlorn face  
He thinks I’ve been put in my lonesome place  
But my lady...  
You lick my sanguine wound  
A succulent sensation against blanched skin  
In my deepest dreams we are merrily marooned

The busted ship has sapid sailors for drink  
Swirls of crimson ecstasy turn your bodice of ivory to pink  
It is a vivid vision to be upheld  
We are together in a hush of tarry and time  
Every moment swells with the shimmering sublime  
Oh, my lady!  
The love in a dead heart that I have for thee  
It brings a telltale throb and reminds the philandering prat  
Your wafting wiles are only meant for an ill-fated me


End file.
